convergence_omniversal_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans (UNDERTALE)
Sans is a supporting protagonist and a heroic antagonist depending on choices in the game UNDERTALE. He also appears as a cameo in DELTARUNE: Chapter 1. He lives underground, beneath Mt. Ebott with the rest of monsterkind in seemingly eternal exile. He's lazy, apathetic, carefree, and humorous, with a knack for appearing in strange places, understanding things he shouldn't, and being able to tell the kind of person you are at first glance. When forced to fight, Sans uses a multitude of powers and abilities to his advantage, including magical bones, gaster blasters, and telekinesis. He is portrayed in-RP by Comic, and is one of Comic's main characters, alongside the likes of Negan and Master Chief. History (Convergence) For an explanation of Sans' history before Convergence, see the UNDERTALE wiki: https://undertale.fandom.com/wiki/Sans Personal Past Not much has been revealed of Sans' past yet. It is known that Gaster is his father, and he used to work with him during experiments before the CORE incident. Afterward, it is assumed that Sans took advantage of the omniversal memory wipe and disassembly of Gaster to leave the laboratory and set up a home with his brother Papyrus in Snowdin. UNDERTALE In this Sans' timeline, after Frisk fell underground, he experienced several Neutral and Pacifist endings before the human got curious, and began the Genocide route. Again and again and again, going on an infinite loop, becoming obsessed with killing, and with trying to defeat Sans. Sans, however, always won, and due to unknown reasons as of now, was able to reset the Genocide route timeline. Eventually, Sans managed to convince Frisk to change, resulting in him fighting and defeating Chara. Frisk then reset and chose to stay underground instead of completing the game, much to Sans' satisfaction. Departure It had just been a normal day at home. Papyrus and Frisk were coloring images for Sans, who took the rest of the night off to sleep in his room. On his nightstand by his bed was a drawing made by Papyrus before the CORE incident, depicting Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster together in the True Lab. Sans then noticed an Alpha Crystal on the ground and was subsequently included in the Convergence event. Airship Arc The Inter-Dimensional Police Force Appears Sans made his introduction by interrupting and quelling a rising conflict between the Kingdom Hearts Hero, Hiro, and the Earthbender; Toph Beifong. The three were quick to get along, but an on-going conflict on the Airship drew their attention. Hiro split from the trio, while Sans and Toph remained together. They arrived at the close of the conflict in time to witness the IDPF (Inter-Dimensional Police Force) loading up a gang of villains (Darth Vader, Bowser, etc.) that various heroes (Iron Man, Spider-Man, etc.) had defeated, leaving the confused travelers to talk amongst themselves, until another Convergence event occurred, whisking away the majority of beings on the Airship. Marseilles Arc The Scientist, The Soldier and The Skeleton Sans and Toph found themselves in a secluded forest clearing without any distinction of their new location. Toph told the skeleton she could sense intense vibrations through the ground. Aware of her powers, Sans requested a route to their destination. Toph provided a tunnel underground, much to Sans' inward dismay at going underground again so quickly. The pair continued through the tunnel until they encountered a metal wall blocking their path. Toph opened a hole, and they continued through, finding themselves in a maze-like Labyrinth. Eventually, Sans and Toph were attacked by a group of three robots they didn't recognize. The robots were dispatched with ease by the pair, but Sans' Gaster Blaster attack blew a hole straight through the Labyrinth's ceiling, right to the surface, simultaneously interrupting an ongoing conflict with characters like Nathan, Shantae, Iron Man, and Yang Xiao Long. Sans was quick to realize his powers would be acting in ways he didn't know outside of his original universe, no longer bound by the laws of his universe. The dueling conflict on the upper level of the Labyrinth ceased, the opponents joining forces and traveling down the hole to encounter Sans and Toph. Ambush in the Labyrinth Introductions were short, as soon after the three teams had combined into one, they were ambushed by the owner of the Labyrinth. He hacked into Iron Man's suit and stole it, as well as setting off something known as the 'Mion Generator', a powerful machine that could inflict pain on any magic users, including Sans. Androids X and Y were directed by Nathan to get the magic users to the surface, using the hole created by Sans' Gaster Blaster as an easy getaway. On the surface, however, they were met with Z's Omega, a massive android sent to collect the magic users and imprison them. They put up as best a fight as they could, but were too weakened to fight Omega, and were all subsequently defeated, Sans losing his blue jacket in the process. First Encounter With Z Sans awoke in Z's laboratory within the Labyrinth, captured alongside Shantae, Yang, and Tony Stark. Z reveled in his victory, before revealing a captured Ruby Rose, using her semblance to power a machine of his design, also revealing a stash of Alpha Crystals he had amassed which were collected to power the device Ruby was trapped in. This was enough to enrage Ruby's half-sister, Yang, who broke free of her chains and attacked Z, but was interrupted by Omega. The two began a fight between each other as Solid Snake snuck into the room, having separated from the others deeper in the Labyrinth to locate those captured. Snake freed the remaining prisoners, much to Z's surprise. Sans and Shantae immediately engaged in conflict against Z as Snake offered support, and Tony made a go for the Alpha Crystal stash, intending on getting his allies out of the Labyrinth. Sans offered the most damage against Z, using telekinesis to keep him at bay and frying his armor with Gaster Blasters while also being supported by several more Blasters that Sans hadn't summoned. This was enough to distract Sans from Z, realizing who was interfering with the battle, giving Z an upper hand. Fortunately, Z was unable to harm the others as Tony activated the crystals and the group escaped, leaving Z behind. Camelot Arc New Arrivals In Camelot Sans was the first to recover from the convergence slip, the group arriving in a cave. Soon enough, the others woke. The skeleton didn't do much to interact with them, instead choosing to observe his new allies and judge them, deciding how much trust to place in them. Ruby was the last to wake and was greeted happily by Yang as Shantae and Tony filled her in on current events while Snake ventured out of the cave, attempting to contact somebody on his codec. Shantae soon joined him outside, where Snake made contact with Raiden from his own world and directed Raiden to their position. Once united, Shantae and Sans took to the skies, scouting for settlements, discovering a castle in the distance. They decided to travel there together. On the way, Tony revealed a vision he had during the Convergence slip. Sans and Yang both provided conflicting advice to him concerning the vision, Sans' more cynical, Yang's more hopeful. Soon, however, they happened upon the castle, which they discovered was Camelot castle, ruled by King Sonic. They were taken to meet with the King as they were filled in over how people from alternate worlds had been arriving for days. They met the King, accompanied by Stargate's SG-1 who joined them for the introduction, but were interrupted by Jetstream Sam, who attempted to attack Raiden. The battle was quickly halted by the King. Sam left as the team was taken to a dormitory section of the castle for guests, each with rooms to share. Sans took a room alone and labeled the board by his door with enough room for 'Papyrus' to be spelled beneath it, showing Sans clearly missed his brother and was thinking about him. Sans entered his room, and hadn't been seen coming out. The Mokey Mokey/Venom Incident Sans appeared near Bro Strider and his new companion, Kiran, studying the pair, as they'd briefly crossed paths earlier when being taken to the dormitories. Bro had a puppet at his side named Lil' Cal, which Sans eluded to being more than a puppet, which seemed to annoy Bro, who acted condescending toward the skeleton. Sans then chose to direct his reasoning to the more reasonable Kiran, who agreed with Sans' suspicions. Sans left, however, appearing soon after at a hotdog stand covered in snow, watching as Bro and Kiran recovered Kiran's sword. Before Bro could confront Sans again, the Mokey Mokey incident occurred, as nearby on the training grounds Caulifla from Dragon Ball Super and Belowski from Yu-Gi-Oh! were battling, resulting in Belowski unleashing the Mokey Mokey, which released a sleep wave over Camelot and surrounding areas, casting almost the entire kingdom to sleep. During his nap, Sans took the opportunity to direct his consciousness to the VOID, only able to do so due to his connection with his father and a yet unrevealed ability. Sans confronted Gaster over his whereabouts and purpose, confirming the skeleton's suspicions, who warned Gaster of failure before leaving. Sans then transferred his hot dog stand to the training grounds as the duel ended, and he offered food to those attending. Belowski asked for burritos, resulting in Sans giving the duelist hotdogs in tortilla shells. Belowski refused to pay, and Sans opted to put the money on his tab, then directed his attention to Caulifla, who placed her order, resulting in her hotdogs appearing on her head. She paid for them and ate them with extra ketchup, much to Sans' approval. He then decided it was his legalized break time, and left the training grounds. To Be Continued... Powers and Abilities Magical Bones Sans can generate a multitude of bone attacks varying vastly in size, quantity, and speed. He can apply magical capabilities to the bones as well, making them either orange or teal in color, adding even more complicated obstacles to Sans' patterned and coordinated attacks, which are precise and deliberate. Gaster Blasters Sans can produce skulls that fire concentrated superheated energy at targets. Outside of his own world, this becomes far more deadly, and at full power, can blast through solid rock and steel with ease, creating an obstacle for Sans to begin learning to control the exerted power from his Gaster Blasters. He has learned to apply colors to the usually white lasers, orange and teal. This opens up more possibilities for creative and complicated attacks performed by the skeleton. Telekinesis When using telekinesis, his right eye becomes magically activated. His telekinetic abilities are limited only to forcefully throwing enemies with this power as well as holding them in place to suffer the full brunt of an attack, a cheap move by Sans if he becomes desperate. His range with telekinesis is fairly limited. Teleportation When using teleportation, his right eye becomes magically activated. His teleportation abilities are decently limited. Teleporting himself or a single individual a short distance takes very little energy, but the further the distance and the more he teleports, the more energy it requires. Karmic Retribution When Sans activates this in a battle, his attacks have a poison effect included, which makes his attacks more powerful when facing a morally impure foe. The more evil someone is, the more damage Sans can exert. If he attacks someone morally good with Karmic Retribution active, he will heal them- in theory. Karmic Retribution can also be used by Sans outside of battle in order to understand individuals without having to even talk to them, allowing him to see how evil or good a person is. Karmic Retribution is not limited to flesh and blood, as even robots can be viewed in this way, only as long as they are sentient and have a conscious, even if it's only simulated. Weaknesses Sans is very fragile, and while he has more power and stamina than most, he can still run out of energy and be unable to avoid any more attacks. His attacks are limited in range, and he won't put those he cares about at risk. Not any more. This can be used against him. While Sans has exceptionally impressive speed, he stands little to no chance against those whose speed surpasses his own. Personality Most of the time, Sans can be found taking naps or standing around doing nothing, telling jokes to passersby. Outwardly, he appears lazy, apathetic, care-free and unassuming. Beneath the surface, he is a serious character. Sans is extremely capable in most given situations. Highly intelligent, observant, but also cynical, always expecting the worst in people until proven wrong. Due to the Convergence event, he's been placed far outside of his comfort zone and has been forced to be more active, more open, and more persistent. Despite this, he still finds the time to throw in a joke or two. He is constantly studying people and their behavior, judging them by who they are outwardly, and the underlying person he can see beneath thanks to his Karmic Retribution ability. He isn't shy with killing but avoids it when necessary. He doesn't usually play by the rules, instead making his own that suits his personality and fighting style. His only goal is to return home and prevent the Convergence event from destroying his world, which he has fought hard across infinite timelines to protect already. Relationships (Convergence) Frisk Dreemurr Sans and Frisk have a rocky relationship filled with a colorful past, but as of now, Sans cares deeply for her nearly as much as his brother. Flowey/Asriel Sans and Flowey are consistently at odds and have a deep hatred for one another that neither are afraid to hide. Papyrus Sans loves and cares deeply about his brother, and only wants for Papyrus' dreams and ambitions to come true. Sans will do everything in his power to help Papyrus achieve them. Undyne Sans met Undyne through Papyrus originally, and the two have a fun relationship, mostly centered around throwing usually insulting jokes at one another. Alphys Sans and Alphys once were partners under their boss and Sans' father, Gaster. After the CORE incident, Alphys barely remembers any of what was, but is still close to Sans for reasons she doesn't understand. Chara Dreemurr Sans and Chara will forever be at odds. His hatred of Chara goes deeper than his with Flowey. He will stop at nothing to cease her existence permanently the next time they meet. W.D. Gaster Sans has mixed feelings over his father. One hand, he misses him, and wants him back. On the other, he wants to stop Gaster and destroy him, knowing he is not the man he once was, and understanding the threat he poses. Hiro Sans and Hiro interacted briefly, but their time together was mutually positive. Toph Beifong Sans spent much of the first and second arc with Toph at his side. The two found common ground in idealogies and grew to appreciate one another despite obvious differences. Sans is anticipating encountering her again, considering her something akin to a friend at this point. Solid Snake Sans has viewed Snake's sins, but also sees his regrets. For that, Sans has an unspoken respect for the soldier, even though both have hardly interacted in any way. Tony Stark Sans has developed a modicum of respect for Tony regardless of their brief interactions. He has offered his advice to Tony concerning a troubling vision the billionaire witnessed. Ruby Rose Sans enjoys Ruby's innocence and willingness to help people, finding her company enjoyable and refreshing. Yang Xiao Long Sans likes Yang and their shared love of puns, but have different idealogies they both disagree on. Nathan Sans hasn't had the time to develop any sort of opinion on Nathan. X Sans hasn't had the time to develop any sort of opinion on X. Y Sans hasn't had the time to develop any sort of opinion on Y. Shantae Sans finds Shantae interesting, and is generally curious about her and her story. The two have gotten along nicely the times they've interacted. Z Sans is wary of Z, and expects him at every corner, understanding the threat he poses with his equipment and Alpha Crystals. If given the chance, Sans would not hesitate to destroy Z. Bro Strider Sans doesn't like Bro and his personality, finding him to be arrogant and annoying, while also seeing through Lil' Cal's puppet disguise and feeling wary of it. Belowski Sans finds Belowski relatable, but was a tad annoyed at Belowski's unusual philosophy and unwillingness to pay for food he'd ordered. Caulifla Sans mostly enjoyed his brief interaction with Caulifla, and shares her love of ketchup. Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Comic's Cast Category:Undertale Characters Category:United Army Members